Warriors
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Once upon a time two warriors. They were friends. Who were brothers. And who they were also lovers. Minkou au fanfic.


**Title: Warriors  
Warnings: AU, yaoi, mentions of violence, wounds, racebending (Mink is an Indonesian in this story);  
Rating: T;  
Couple: Mink x Koujaku (Minkou);  
Summary: Once upon a time two warriors. They were friends. Who were brothers. And who they were also lovers. Minkou au fanfic.**

Koujaku P.O.V  
"There was in feudal Japan, a beautiful little shogunate which was on an island called Midorijima. Our little kingdom was ruled by wise young shogun, Aoba Seragaki. Our leader had several very talented warriors in his army. There were swordsmen, archers and more types of soldiers.  
I ,Koujaku, i was raised with the shogun child since. We were best friends and confidants. To him i owe the fact that i found the best husband in the world. Who is a friend, brother and lover to me. Both me and my husband are part of the bodyguard of our leader.  
I am here to Midorijima. But, my husband Mink is from Borneo (note: Borneo is in Indonesia). We've been married three years and we are very happy. Who sees our happiness, do not imagine that there are almost three years, i almost spent this for the better.  
You want to hear my whole story? If you want i'll tell you everything from the beginning.  
4 years ago, i was a young swordsman here in the kingdom. I was the Shogun's son guard. Our leader at that time was Nine Seragaki. Well.  
There was a week in which there was a martial arts tournament. I was very confident. I managed to reach the finals with relative ease. My last opponent was a man i had never seen before. He was a little taller than me but much more muscular. His skin was dark. He had a big curly hair brown. And color very piercing hazel eyes. Until he was attractive. But, i could not stand thinking about it in the fight.  
I resisted as much as i could. I gave my best. But my challenger was much stronger. I was very upset. After the fight, i not only took a drunk because the prince Aoba didn't let me do it.  
And you believe that weeks later, the man who beat me was the bodyguard of the shogun? He was an Indonesian immigrant who lived for some years here. But he lived in another part of the island, so i had never seen him before.  
His name was Mink. He was a good archer from what i could see. Over the weeks, I wanted to be with him .But, i did not know how to get .You believe that in my time off, i spent on the archers training camp just to see him. I told my friend Aoba. And you know what he told me: "Who knew: hippos also love ?"  
I swear i stayed a week without talking to the prince. But this week was my big break happened. I was riding during my patrol. Behold, i see a person drawn under a tree.  
I approach and get off the horse. I tied him, of course, if the animal escapes.  
So there he was . Unconscious, with wounds and unarmed. He must have been caught off guard. Poor Mink. I have to take him quickly to the palace. I had bandages on my haversack. I stanch the wounds. I lay him on the horse. Poor Beni. It was difficult for him to carry two big men. But warriors care for warriors. In the joys and sorrows.  
Well, that's what happened the change I hoped so. "  
 _Begining of Koujaku's Flashback  
Koujaku was resting in his room. Who was now shared with Mink. When a warrior was saved by another warrior, he should a favor to the savior . Koujaku asked as a favor to have Mink as his roommate. The palace guards slept small rooms . In each room, slept two soldiers.  
The Mink's wounds were not deep .It could stay in his room resting. Koujaku was relieved of his duties as a soldier to take care of his colleague. In peacetime, when a soldier without family fell ill, he should be taken care of by their best friend or their roommate, in the case of the palace soldiers. So ,Koujaku got a responsibility to help the Mink until he recovered. And after these days, one friendship was born between the two warriors . A friendship to something more in the future. "  
End of Koujaku's flashback._  
Over the months, we became friends. My feelings of passion and love increased. And Mink began to have the same feelings for me too. He and me became a couple. But as almost all couples , we had to go through a great trial.  
Our kingdom was invaded by the kingdom from a neighboring island. We managed to repel the invaders, but we had the big losses. Our leader was assassinated which turned the young prince Aoba in our shogun. Even young and inexperienced, he knew lead our country. For still had wise and experienced people to guide him.  
The war was very difficult. In addition to seeing my fellow falling, i do not know if i would end day. The same goes for my beloved. We stayed in different groups and then we didn't meet one each other . I was afraid to end the war and know that he was the reverse is true.  
When was near the end, i was wounded in battle. I was between life and death. My wounds hurt very, very much. I had hepatitis. I was yellow. I vomited a lot. I survived by a miracle. As i recovery myself , all i did was pray to the gods that protect my kingdom and to spare my beloved. Who could not take care of me, for he was still at war.  
Fortunately, my beloved survived. And the war ended not long after i was injured. Mink had time to take care of me. And for that reason, i was should a favor to him. You know what he asked me? He asked me to stay with him forever. We got married. At such times, it is good to be a friend of the shogun. Because himoffered us a house outside the city to spend the our honeymoon.  
And here, i'll finish my story. Why should i lie down. My husband looks at me with those eyes that mean, "bed now." So, i I keep my scrolls and go to another night of love. Because have work tomorrow. And i do not want the shogun call me hippo by milesian time. "


End file.
